


Hidden Vampire

by BFHwantsblood, Krysten0216Wheeler



Series: Hidden Tony [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Tony Stark, Vampire Tony Stark, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-05 23:19:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18376130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BFHwantsblood/pseuds/BFHwantsblood, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krysten0216Wheeler/pseuds/Krysten0216Wheeler
Summary: Vampires are nothing but myth and if they did exist Tony Stark wouldn't be one, Right?The stories in this series are mostly one shots that can be read individually.





	1. Chapter 1

Tony wakes up to a burning pain in his chest like someone is ripping into his skin and pulling out his ribs. There are people around him, they are shouting touching him and one man has his hands inside him.  
  
**STOP.** He didn’t speak it, instead, he sent it into their very minds.  
  
Everyone froze and Tony took in an unneeded breath

 **Remove your hands from me and step back.**

They all moved back and Tony pushed himself up. His chest was bloody and he felt weak enough to pass for human. He needed blood and lucky enough he had a few humans just standing around.

He took a sip from each and then gets the doctor to bandage him up. He wasn’t quite healed but that would work to his advantage.

"The operation went well. The only unusual thing was me waking up once for a moment before I was knocked back out."  
  
He closed his eyes and released his power on them.  
  
  
  
The doctor they put on him he remembered in passing from one of his many parties, parties that were used to disguise his feedings. Having a playboy reputation did work in his favour with hiding them, he can't have shield breathing down his neck too much.  
  
Professor Ho Yinsen was an interesting character, even more so was his reluctance to say that his loved ones were dead. Tony had smelt it, smelt the loss and sorrow and decided when he got the man out of here he would set the man up. Give him a place so that Yinsen can feel like he is making a difference to the world.  
  
First, he had to get out of here as humanly possible. He smiled down at the blueprints and set to work, it wouldn't be too long before they changed from trying to water bored the inventor who doesn't need to breath to torturing the helper to get him to work faster. He had been in this situation more times then the number of people Tony Stark has slept with and it is beyond the jock how predictable people can be.  
  
  
He hates the sun, it makes him feel week on a good day but on a day like today he fucken wants to engulf the planet in a cloud of darkness so he never has to see a ray again.  
  
He stumbles, his throat is parched and the only thing that keeps him moving is Yinsen beside him. He wishes it was night time already so he could get them out of here and yet the sun keeps on shining right above his head.  
  
His next step freezes at the sounds of blades slicing through the air. He turns and he sees the helicopter making its way towards him. He almost falls in relief, thank fuck.  
  
Yinsen smells nervous beside him and yet as it lands a familiar scent hits him and he grins.     
  
"How was the funvee?"  
  
He hears a voice say before he sees dark skin and then someone wraps arms around him.  
  
"Next time you ride with me. Okay."  
  
He can't help but nod and take in a breath of scent that screams home even as it makes his throat burn. Later he will have to quench his thirst, though for now, he is glad that his control allows him this moment.  


	2. Loki's blood

Tony wanted to shout at the God who stood in his penthouse. How dare this little shit, start this in the day time, it wasn’t that the sun would burn him or blind him at his age, it just wasn’t polite and to top it off he didn’t even have his shades on.  
  
“The chitauri are coming.”  
  
Tony looks up from pouring his drink and he can feel it, can almost taste the fear in the man’s blood. Why would this god be afraid of his own army, unless he wasn’t really in control? Tony thought back to what he had seen of Loki, how the god didn’t quite look right, flinch under his mask. He remembered that look, his creator had made people look like that.  
  
“What have I to fear?”  
  
“Whoever sent you here to earth?”  
  
Loki turned from the window and Tony hears his heart skip a beat.  
  
“How about if we take care of this army, I help set you up here on earth away from whoever you are running from.”  
  
There is anger in his eyes as he moves forward and tony smirks.  
  
“Do we have a deal?”  
  
As Loki lashes out with a hand, Tony gets the feeling the man isn’t moving anywhere near as fast as he should be.  
  
Tony moves to snatch the glow stick of destiny and with a spin, he swings the handle into the gods head. Loki flies into the wall and slides down it with a thunk.  
  
Moving correctly over he reaches out and Loki makes no move. Slowly he brings the gods wrist to his mouth and pulls back the sleeve enough to sink his fangs in.  
  
He only takes a sip, enough to give him a fixed location on Loki till his next feed and to gauge the man’s health. The blood is cold, yet sweet. He imagines it is somewhat like ice-cream.  
  
The blood tells he is right, Loki has been starved and his mind is a mess. _Later._ he will deal with it after the war.  
  
“Suit Jarvis. Let’s get to the roof and figure out what is going on.”

  
  
He smiles as he walks in to see that Loki is awake.  
  
“Hello Reindeer games, feeling better after your nap.”  
  
“Stark.” Green eyes so much brighter then they were just minutes ago glare at him.  
  
“Tony and thank you for giving me the Glow stick of Destiny. It was a shame that you couldn’t be seen helping out more but what you did to defy the one that imprisoned you was enough to make up for the deaths you have caused.”  
  
He can see Loki is about to say what the hell when Hawkness beets him to it.  
  
“That ass, messed with my mind.”  
  
Tony nods, giving a bored look at the team coming out of the elevator.  
  
“Yes, he did, though at the time Loki was a POW so we can’t put that on him. By all rights, if Rock of ages wanted to take over earth he would have done it a lot quieter and without the need of the army. He could have gone around the world tapping that stick on leaders of the world and having them as his puppet. Instead, he made a big show and drew our attention to make sure we would help stop it.”  
  
Everyone's eyes were on him and he can see Loki as it clicks. He smiles one that would make Tony's unbeating heart flutter if it could.  
  
“Are you ready to bow down to me in thanks, Mortal.”  
  
“A bit kinky for the first date, you should at least take me out to lunch first.”  
  
It was then that everyone seemed to come out of their frozen thoughts.  
  
Thor charged and just as his fingers went to grip Loki’s shirt he disappeared in green light.    
  
Tony just smirks, he is sure he will be seeing the god around.  
   
   
  
He knows Loki is there before the god moves forward to stand beside him as they both gaze out the window.  
  
“I’m guessing your brother can’t tell that you’re here.”  
  
The rest of the Avengers are only a few floors down, he’s still not sure if he wants them in the same building. He doesn’t trust them, doesn’t trust any of them not to tell if they figure out something is wrong about him. It is only thanks to his years of life and his geniuses that no one picks up on it.  
  
The fact that the sound device, placed under his skin just over his heart plays the same constant heartbeat. That he doesn’t eat enough to keep a man his size healthy. His love for the nightlife that was easily explainable by his playboy status.  
  
They are all tiny clues that he allows no one to put together and if any of them ever do, he is just as good at mind wiping as Pepper is at running SI.  
  
“The idiot was never any good with detecting people.”  
  
Tony nods.  
  
“I have everything ready for you.”  
  
He picks up the briefcase at his feet.  
  
“The phone is connected to Jarvis so if you need anything just let him know. He will also tell you when it is safe to come see me.”  
  
“It will be my pleasure, sir.”  
  
Loki freezes, eyes open wider just ever so slightly.  
  
“Right, J introduce your self.”  
  
“It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr Loki. I am Jarvis the AI that Anthony Edwards Stark created.”  
  
Oh, Jarvis used his full name, he must be mad.  
  
“I have the pleasure of assisting Sir and help run his day to day life.”  
  
“The pleasure is all mine Jarvis.”  
  
Loki turned back to him.  
  
“How about that drink?”        
    
  
  
He smirks as he feels Loki in his lab, not looking up from his latest suit. The god had a habit of showing up in his lab when he was bored.  
  
Loki headed for his kitchen first, putting a pizza in the oven and then stealing the fruit bowl before taking his spot on the workbench.  
  
Tony looked up and raised an eyebrow.  
  
“I gave you a card so you can buy your own food.”  
  
“Your food is already paid for.”  
  
He made sure to show just a hint of annoyance before looking back down at the suit even though Tony felt the opposite. Loki stealing all the food down here and Tony knew it was him, as food would just vanish in a spark of green some times. It was helpful as it meant to anyone else it looked like Tony was eating and restocking his workshop regularly without having to throw too much away.  
  
“Reindeer games, what do I owe the pleasure today?”  
  
“We are going to the casino”  
  
He looks up,  
  
“Are we now?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
Green sparks flew over him and he looked down to a long green dress flowing over ample curves. Not that he hadn’t taken a female body before it was just different to be changed without his will.  
  
It takes him two steps before he settles into the heels and then he prowls over to Loki who looks both pleased and disappointed.  
  
“Let’s go make some mischief.”


End file.
